


World’s Biggest Rat

by AlienIdiot



Category: Filthy Frank - Fandom, Jacksfilms - Fandom, idubbbz - Fandom
Genre: Actually a lot of regerts, M/M, Multi, No regerts, b0ss, be a Klondike!, forgive me god for I have sinned, i have crippling depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24873790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlienIdiot/pseuds/AlienIdiot
Summary: Both Jack and Ian like Joji. And the rest is history.
Relationships: George “Joji” Miller/Jack Douglass, Ian Carter/George "Joji" Miller, Ian Carter/Jack Douglass
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	World’s Biggest Rat

Ian stared at Joji who was laughing at one of Jack’s jokes. 

“God, he’s so cute,” Ian thought.

Little did he know, Jack was thinking the same thing.   
Both Ian and Jack had a strong attraction to Joji. Joji also had an attraction for them, but of course, he kept that hidden very well. They weren’t interested in polyamory, however, they were just guys being dudes. But they were interested in one thing: a threesome.

Joji was on his bed while Jack was sitting next to him. Ian was sitting on a beanie chair close by. He decided to act on what he wanted.

“Hey, Jack, can I talk to you outside for a moment?”

Jack turned away from Joji.

“Yeah, of course. I’ll be right back, George.”

Joji smiled.

“Heh, okay.”

Ian led Jack outside Joji’s room and closed the door. Ian grinned devilishly.

“You wanna fuck him together?”

“Oh, fuck yeah, dude,” Jack replied, grinning as well.

“Alright, I’ll get him in check,” Ian stated, and Jack nodded.

Meanwhile, Joji was a bit worried.

“What are they talking about? Are they talking about me? Oh, I hope they aren’t talking about me,” Joji thought, fiddling around with his thumbs.

“But they’re so hot... eh, it’s probably just nothing. I’ll be fine.”

And just like that, Ian opened the door, with Jack following close behind.

“Hey guys,” Joji greeted, making sure he didn’t show his concern.

“Hey, George...” Ian said, sitting next to him. Jack sat next to him as well. This made Joji a bit skittish, hoping he didn’t get an erection. Ian trailed Joji’s thigh with his fingers and started a conversation.

“So, how’ve you been, George?”

Joji gasped quietly at the touch.

“I’ve, uh, I’ve been good...”

“Is that so?” Jack asked, not making a move yet.

“Yeah...” Joji replied nervously.

Ian moved his hand from Joji’s thigh to his neck.

“You wanna feel better?” 

Joji shivered.

“Yes.”

Ian immediately put his lips on Joji’s, and Jack decided to make his first move. As Ian moved his lips to Joji’s neck, Jack put his hand on Joji’s stiffening erection. Joji moaned quietly, and this was enough to get both Ian and Jack going. Ian sucked on Joji’s neck and created hickeys. Jack moved his hand underneath Joji’s jeans and boxers, thumbing his tip. Ian pulled off Joji’s shirt, licking at his chest. Jack worked on getting off his jeans and continued to jerk Joji off. Soon, Joji was completely exposed. Ian and Jack then worked on their own clothes as well. 

“Damn, look at this twink’s cock,” Ian told Jack, grabbing Joji’s member. Joji gasped, his cheeks turning red.

“You wanna give it some attention?” Jack inquired, and Ian replied with “yep”.

Ian started to pump Joji’s length while Jack explored his chest. Jack was mildly shocked to see how toned Joji was, and boy did he love it. He traced over Joji’s curved and licked his nipples. Joji kept quietly moaning all the while. The other two knew they had to pick up the pace a bit. Ian commanded Joji to get on all fours so he was facing the side of the bed. Ian got behind Joji while Jack got in front.

“Where’s your lube?” Ian asked Joji.

“It’s, uh, it’s in the drawer in the nightstand,” came the reply.

Following this reply, Jack guided Joji on his cock. Joji’s head expertly bobbed up and down, and Jack groaned.

“This isn’t the only dick you’ve sucked, huh?”

“Oh, George is a whore? I’m not too surprised,” Ian said as he found the lube. 

“Yeah, his mouth is so good,” Jack commented.

Ian coated his member and, without warning, entered Joji. Joji moaned on Jack’s cock, causing him to moan as well. 

“Fuck, you’re so tight,” Ian growled. He started a slow pace as Joji continued to suck Jack’s cock.

“Oh, yeah, George...” Jack breathed out.

“He’s a good little slut, isn’t he?” Ian said as he thrusted into Joji, picking up the pace.

“Hell yeah,” Jack replied. 

Eventually, Ian hit Joji’s prostate. This caused Joji to stop sucking and moan loudly. 

“Oh, fuck, now I want some of that too,” Jack chuckled.

“Let’s change positions, then,” Ian winked, and Joji knew what was to come.

Jack was on his back on the bed. Joji was hovering over him and facing him. Ian was behind Joji. 

“Ready?” Jack asked Joji. He nodded, and then slowly sank onto Jack’s cock.

“Ah, Jack,” Joji moaned out.

Ian entered Joji shortly after. 

“Fuck, Ian...”

Joji had taken a couple dicks before, but never two at the same time. It was a new experience to him, and it was driving him wild.

“You like taking two cocks in your ass, huh, George?” 

Jack smirked.

“Oh, fuck yes,” moaned Joji.

“It feels so good.”

Jack started to jerk Joji off, while Ian’s hands roamed Joji’s chest.

“Are you our slut?”

“Yeah, I’m such a fucking slut for you, Ian, ah, Jack- fuck,” Joji replied in the best way he could. 

Ian grinned.

“You want us to fuck you hard?”

“Ah, fuck yeah, please,” Joji pleaded.

“Beg for it,” Jack demanded.

“Fuck, Ian, I want your cock to fuck me so hard, I want your cock deep inside me, Jack, oh, please...”

Ian and Jack could listen to this all day.

Joji’s moans started to become more high pitched.

“Fuck, I’m gonna come...”

“Then come for us,” Ian whispered into Joji’s ear, proceeding to suck on his neck again.

“Come for us, whore,” Jack said as he jerked off Joji even faster.

“Oh fuck, oh- Jack, Ian, fuck me, ah-“

Right then and there, Joji shot a load of come over himself and Jack. 

But Ian and Jack weren’t finished.

Jack started to take control with Ian staying put. Jack rammed into Joji, who started to tear up from the overstimulation.

“Fuck, too much...”

“Don’t worry, we’re almost there,” Ian assured, groaning. He started to circle his fingers over Joji’s nipples.

“Ah, I’m gonna come,” Jack moaned out.

“Yeah,” Ian replied.

“Ah, please fill me like the slut I am,” Joji cried out.

This is what finished them.

Jack and Ian came at the same time inside of Joji, who whined at the feeling. Ian took his cock out of Joji’s ass and Joji rose above Jack’s cock. They both could see the come drip out of Joji’s ass, which almost turned them on again. Ian collapsed on the bed, with Joji falling in between him and Jack.

“Fuck, that was so good,” Joji said.

“Hell yeah it was,” Jack replied.

“Who knew you were such a faggot?” Ian remarked, causing the three to laugh. They fell asleep rather quickly, enjoying each other’s presence.

**Author's Note:**

> I hate myself


End file.
